


Television

by IvanAngel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hell, Hobbies, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanAngel/pseuds/IvanAngel
Summary: Alastor discovers a love for reality Tv
Kudos: 21





	Television

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of my head cannons

It was the fall of 1927 when the invention, known as a television, was first invented. A man known as Alastor never lived long enough to see the day this device got mass produced for the first time. 

While the device eventually made it's way into the underworld known as hell, it didn't catch a specific overlords interest.

A few decades later, Alastor hummed to himself as he took his daily stroll, finding amusement in those that stepped aside from his path and went all out to avoid him. The morning was a pleasant one, something many demons were jealous of.

As the menacing Radio Demon walked by a familiar electronics shop, he tracks stopped for once. Normally the visuals on the picture boxes didn't appeal to the old soul, but this one did. The bizarre concept of seeing this family from California live was intriguing. Before he knew it, the episode had ended and some other program that Alastor held no interest in the other program that began playing. 

What was that show?

He ended up returning to his humble abode with a television in hand and a pep in his step. It was unusual for him to get so excited over such a simple box. 

It took forever for Alastor to set up, but in the end he got it working. Now to find that show. 

Flipping through the channels took forever but there wasn't a more productive way of searching. He raised a brow when he got through all the channels. Maybe it just wasn't on right now. Just as he was about to turn off the television, a commercial appeared with a familiar family he had seen that morning. 

It was his show.

Joy overcame the demon to find what he was looking for. "An American Family" seemed to be the name of the show. The commercial promoted date and time of the next episode. Alastor found himself to be very excited and stay tuned during every episodes release. 

He could finally enjoy the product that many demons around him enjoyed, even if the content they consumed varied. His purchase provided him with decades of amusement to come.


End file.
